


Wires Crossed

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [18]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Airu and Zenjirou find common ground over the intricacies of machine parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires Crossed

"You shouldn't use that part there. There's not enough space for both wires if you do."

Zenjirou's voice was calm, a turnaround from the idiot she tended to see gushing over the gears and tools at the mechanic's store. Still, Airu didn't feel bad for rolling her eyes at him.

"You would know this because… you've made one of these before?" She kept her voice dry, pretending she wasn't surprised. He was a guy she could see building working model cars or fixing engines, not bubble traps and rope nets. Yet, there he was, following her after she had bought some supplies. For what, he had asked. She, being irritated, had answered, if only to get him away. She owed Ren a favor after he snuck her away from a family reunion of epic  _meh_. So she was going to make him a controllable bot for his smoke bombs. It figured he would have smoke bombs; he hardly had anything better to do with the Digimon gone.

"Something similar." He took the tweezers and made a careful motion with his hands. "I don't have the firing apparatus you want to put on here but the motor function is similar to the one I put in the garden sprinkler!" He sounded pleased with himself. "I'd patent it if it lasted another couple of years."

Airu tried not to roll her eyes. He sure was practical. She peered to look at what he'd done and frowned. Well, there was one way to do it. She hadn't seen something like that before. "Is that right?"

"Well, it's not wrong."

The smugness in his voice almost made her snort. "Trying to pick a fight?" He'd lose anyway; she knew where to get the best parts when you had a good day off.

He raised his hands in defense. "Course not, just glad to find someone else who likes this stuff."

Airu  _did_  scoff at that. "Ri-ight."

"I'm serious."

"That's your problem, not mine."

She hid a smile as he let out a huff worthy of an angry bull. Well, he was obnoxious, but at least he wasn't stupid. He had a point anyway, it was good to see someone who knew the value of a well-working machine, even if it was a trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I told you this was going to be a lot of updates. Sorry! (Not sorry.) I didn't think I'd be able to write Airu and Zenjirou in the same area and have it... sort of work? I dunno, it was interesting, tell me what you think guys. :D
> 
> Challenges: Jigsaw Puzzle (Xros Wars) number 05 - reaction and Diversity Writing (Digimon) A79. Write a fic that is K rated.


End file.
